Products of polymers containing triazine segments such as melamine formaldehyde resins or melamine urea formaldehyde resins in the form of coatings, laminated sheets, laminates, molding materials in the household sector and the electronics industry, fibers or foams [Ullmanns Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry (1987), Vol. A2, 130–131] are known. Disadvantageous in the production of semifinished products or molding materials made of melamine resins is the difficulty of processing using conventional thermoplastic processing methods such as extrusion, injection molding or blow molding, since high molecular melamine resins are crosslinked and unmeltable. Uncrosslinked low molecular melamine resin precondensates have too low a melt viscosity for these processing methods and can be processed only with highly filled molding materials with long process times followed by curing of the products (Woebcken, W., Kunststoff-Handbuch [Plastics Manual] Vol. 10 “Duroplaste [Thermosets]”, Carl Hanser Verlag Munich 1988, pp. 266–274). Fibers (EP 0093 965A1), foams (EP 0017671A1) or coatings (WO 96/20239 A1) made from melamine resins can be produced starting only from solutions of the melamine resin precondensate because of the low melt viscosity of the melamine resin precondensate with hardening during molding. Furthermore, during polycondensation of the aminoplastic precondensates, the volatile byproducts cause micropores or cracks in the surface of the products. Thus, materials result that have reduced resistance to environmental influences.
Also known are high molecular linear polytriazine with aromatic bridging bonds (Bjuller, K., Teplo-i Termostoikie Polimery, Khimiya, Moskva 1984, pp. 565–581). These linear polytriazines have glass transition temperatures above 200° C. and cannot be melted without decomposing.